


Reunion

by Sophia_Bee



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Bee/pseuds/Sophia_Bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>futurefic, Logan and Veronica hook up at the Neptune High Class of 2006 10-year reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

“We’re missing the buffet.”

“I don’t fucking care.” Veronica mutters, catching his bottom lip with her teeth and pulling on it, enjoying the way it makes his breath catch. She’s straddled across Logan Echolls’ lap in the back seat of his SUV, which is sitting in the parking lot of Neptune High. Inside their classmates are lining up under a ceiling covered with sparkling decorations for the seafood buffet, a special feature of the Neptune High 2006 ten-year reunion. They busy are comparing notes on who is married, who had a good job, who is pregnant, each trying to cover their own feelings of incompetence.

“Do you think they’ll have salmon?” Logan asks as his hand moves to the zipper on the back of her dress. “Buffets always have salmon.”

“Fuck the buffet.” Veronica’s mouth is making its way down the side of Logan’s neck tasting the salt of his skin, making him moan. She likes the sound as it rumbles out of his throat.

“Fuck you.” He laughs, pulling her face back to his and kissing her hard, invading her mouth with his tongue.

“Yes, fuck me please.” She says as she pauses to take a breath and her hands start to work on the buttons of his shirt.

“Dressed up for nothing.” He sighs, watching her fingers as they pop one button out after the other, then push his shirt to the side so she can dip her head down and catch one of his nipples in her mouth, nipping at it with her teeth until he gasps and can’t watch anymore.

“Oh, I don’t know.” Veronica said against his chest. “You looked good enough for a quick fuck in your car, lucky boy.”

Logan laughs and slides his hand up Veronica’s thigh, pushing her dress up at the same time. He reaches her panties, slides a finger inside and watches as Veronica’s eyes widened and her mouth fell open, whatever she was about to say forgotten.

“Fuck.” Veronica gasped, biting her lip, her eyes fluttering shut. “Fuck, fuck, fuuuuuck.”

“You’re wet.” Logan observes almost casually. Her eyes fly open, dark and unfocused and she tries her best to glare at him.

“Oh god. You think?” It’s meant to be sarcastic but comes out in gasps that trail off into a small moan as she pressed her hips down. He smiles and continues to touch her.

“Logan.” She gasps. “You need to stop. Now.”

He laughs.

“Why? You look like you’re enjoying this.”

“Fucking tease.” Veronica grabs Logan’s wrist and pulls at his hand. “Back off or you’re going to be having a lovely evening with your hand.” Logan grins and briefly considers forcing her to live up to her threat, then removes his hand, as requested.

“But…” Veronica smiles as she pulls down the top of her dress. “You can suck on my titties.”

“Breasts, not titties.” Logan corrects, rubbing the pad of his thumb across one of her nipples. “When did your mouth get so foul? You used to be such a nice girl.”

Veronica rolls her eyes because Logan knows the nice girl died a long time ago, and her hand moves to Logan’s crotch to remind him that nice girls don’t fuck in parked cars. Logan grabs her breast and puts it in his mouth, running his tongue over her nipple. He pulls back and looks up at her.

“Maybe they’ll have crudités.”

Veronica’s hand stopped working on his zipper as she looks down at him.

“What the hell are crudités?”

“You know, cut up vegetables and dips. I saw it in a magazine.”

She rolls her eyes as she smiles.

“You’re crazy.”

“For you.” Logan smiles back. “Always have been.”

Veronica returns back to working on his zipper, finally opening it. She reaches in and feels that he’s hard. Logan’s eyes shut as she strokes him.

“Or brochettes.” He gasps. “Maybe halibut brochettes.”

Her hand stops.

“Okay, Logan, I’m going to fuck you now just to shut you up.” Veronica says, pushing up onto her knees and wiggling out of her panties. He smiles and pushes his pants down. She lowers herself onto him until he’s deep inside her, looking down into his eyes, watching them glaze over. They stayed like that for a moment, eyes locked on each other, his fingers digging into her hips, both breathing fast.

How long has it been since they’d fucked in his car in the parking lot? Sometime after he’d shown up at her door in the middle of the night, bloody and broken, and before things had gotten crazy with the trial that summer. It felt the same: crazy, hot, the smell of sex permeating the air and Veronica was thankful, not for the first time, for tinted windows.

“Fucking move.” Logan grunts, not able to stay still, his hips bucking a little, reminding her what they’re doing.

So she does. And she reaches down with her hand and touches herself as she moves her hips up and down, loving the slow melt that spreads from her crotch, an ache she feels deep in her bones.

“You should have let me finish earlier.” Logan says as he strains to kiss her. Her lips meet his, nipping gently.

“Faster this way.” Veronica manages as her mind starts to white out, head hanging down as she moves faster.

“Stay with me.” Logan says quietly, his hand leaving her hip to tilt her face toward him. “I want to watch you come.”

And she does, hard, never breaking their gaze even when her lids threaten to flutter shut and her vision blurs as her body takes over, breathing coming in gasps and she cries out his name.

He comes after her, burying his face in her neck, and she holds him tightly against her until he stops shaking.

“God, I love you.” Logan says, kissing her gently.

“That’s not just the aftermath of a really hot fuck talking, is it?” Veronica asks as she smoothes a piece of hair off his forehead.

“You know it’s not.” Logan says, helping her pull the straps of her dress back onto her shoulders. Veronica crawls off his lap and rolls over to the other side of the back seat. Where the fuck did her panties go, she wonders, searching around as Logan zips up his pants and starts buttoning his shirt.

“Makeup okay?” she asks, turning back to him.

“Fabulous.” He smiles and her heart skips a beat. “If you like the just-been-fucked-look. I know I do.”

Veronica glares at Logan and flips him off. Finally she finds her panties and slips them on under her dress. She grabs the evening clutch she’d been carrying earlier and checks her hair in the tiny compact mirror.

“Okay.” She leans over to kiss him one more time. “I’m ready.”

They step out of the SUV and Logan walks over to her side, offering his arm. Veronica takes it and leans against him, loving the way he feels against her as they walk slowly toward the gym entrance, neither ready to make small talk with people they haven’t seen for ten years. The evening is still warm but there’s a hint of a chill in the air. Veronica shivers and Logan puts his arm around her shoulder, pulling her even closer. The door to the gym is open and they could hear music drifting out.

They walk through the doorway and look across the room decorated with balloons. Someone found the decorations form the Total Eclipse of the Heart dance and they are pinned on the wall. Some people are dancing; some are sitting at the tables covered with cheap plastic tablecloths. Others are milling around, talking. Veronica scans the room looking for a familiar face.

“Hey!” A familiar voice calls out and Veronica turns to find Duncan Kane walking toward them. She smiles.

“Mr. and Mrs. Echolls!" Duncan says affectionately, putting his arm around Logan's shoulder. "You missed a great buffet. They had salmon.” 


End file.
